What you need
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackOC one shot. Cute Fluff! Captain Jack Sparrow leaves Miss Jeanings behind back at her Port. She's going crazy waiting for him, she's begging for just one more tomorrow...


Disclaimer: I don't own POTC and I don't own The Fiction We Live and Autumn Monologue 

A/N: I love one shots! So here it goes! Its fluffy and cute and Jack well he leaves behind Sarah and she wonders if he really does actually love her. Does Jack really love her or not?

_****_

_****_

_**What you need**_

**__**

**__**

The warm breeze blew Sarah Jeaning's dark red hair in the wind. She sat down on the dry sand looking out at sea. The sun came in and out of clouds casting shade on her. She sighed and bent her knees and laid back on her elbows. She waited there for something or someone, anything to take her away from her life.

_Oh why can't I be what you need?  
A new improved version of me_

She waited for The Captain of the Black Pearl. He left her five months ago to that day. And she still waited on that very same beach where they meet until he came back to her. Sarah looked over at the rum bottle that was lazily tossed to the ground. It was for him, he had asked for her to have a bottle of rum when she saw him. And every day she would come to the beach and have the bottle of rum for him. She sat up to watch the waves come onto shore and watch the ships pass by. Not one being her beloveds ship.

_But I'm nothing so good no, I'm nothing_

Sarah Jeaning was a tavern wench. She served the lusty men their drinks and flirted with them to get a good tip. That's how she met the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He wouldn't let her go to her duties, he would always find away to get her to come to his table. And she would always go wanting to talk to him. He was deliciously handsome and very cunning she learned after awhile. And even later she knew he always got what he wanted, even who he wanted.

_Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs _

_of violence of love and of sorrow_

Jack Sparrow would visit her at her job, he'd sit on one of the stools at the bar and would stay until it closed. Walked her home and waited until the night that she actually let him in to her house, into her bed. Sarah was very cautious of him, she heard his woman stories. He had a woman in every port they said, but they also said he was an evil man, and she got to know that he was very kind and not at all what the stories said.

_I beg for just one more tomorrow _

_where you hold me down, fold me in_

_**Flash Back**_

Sarah wiped down the bar top before her shift was over. She set out the glasses, mugs and so on and so forth. She lit every candle on the tables. She went back to getting peoples mugs of liquor. She gasped when she bumped into someone sending her trey to the floor. She growled at the mans back and went to pick up the shards of glass now scattered on the floor. She dabbed at the puddle of whiskey with her towel. She didn't notice that a man had bent down to help her until she saw a dirty hand grab a piece of glass. The jeweled hand was so close to hers, she yanked her hand back quickly and looked into a pair of dark brown eyes.

_deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins_

"Thanks but I can handle this" she muttered. She looked away from the man to bend across him to grab a big shard of glass. The man grabbed her tray to place the glass on.

"Okay, love, just tryin' ter 'elp ye out that's all" he said in a deep slurred voice that drew her attention back to the man.

He was looking at her with serious look, his eyes where hard and his mouth stern. She stood up and he did so also, showing him coming a few inches above her. She looked up to him and he smiled down at her, and at that moment she felt as though she could collapse. The man was absolutely wonderful to look at and his smile could stop any girl in her tracks. She noticed him looking her over and she quickly looked away.

_I break in two over you _

_I break in two_

"Thank you" she whispered and turned to walk away.

"Yer welcome" he shouted back to her.

Captain Jack Sparrow took a seat in the corner of the bar. He put his legs up in the chair next to him and sat back in his chair to relax. He was waiting on the Whelp to get down with putting Princess Elizabeth to bed. He grunted at the thought of doing everything for a woman, actually settling down with someone and taking car of her forever. He rolled his eyes, why the hell would he need to do anything like that. He had plenty of woman. And he just might have one more, he thought while watching the barmaid who spilt the whiskey onto the ground.

_And each piece of me dies _

_And only you can give the breath of life_

Sarah kept glancing over at the man in the corner. She couldn't help but notice him watching her as well. She couldn't meet his gaze when he looked at her. She would look away quickly, why was she acting like that. She sighed and put he ales on the counter for the other girls to hand out. Melissa went and gave the rum to the man in the corner, she noticed Melissa talking to him and laughing. Sarah looked away and went to go hand out more drinks. Men pawed her at whores bumped into her. She ignored it because its what went on every night for the past five years.

"Sarah my love come here please" Melissa called to her from the bar. Sarah walked to her and went to see what she wanted.

"I've noticed the Captain has 'is eyes on you" Melissa snorted with laughter.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Which one?"

Melissa put her hand on her skinny bony hip. Melissa's light green eyes scanned Sarah's dark-blue eyes.

"Sparrow lass, the man in the corner." Melissa threw her arm around Sarah's shoulders and they both gazed at Captain Sparrow.

"He asked about you" she said lowly. "If I was ye, I'd make the bed shake wit him and then take all 'is money."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not a whore though."

"Neither was I when I slept with him" Melissa laughed coldly and walked off to flirt with the customers.

Sarah was disgusted by the thought of sleeping with a man for money. She shook her head and brought an ale to the young man who sat next to Jack. The man thanked her and she started to walk away before Sarah's hand was grabbed by Jack. She looked at him and he smiled.

_I break in two over you _

_I break in two_

"When need a woman's thought on a matter. Would you do us a big favor and sit down for a moment" Jack said to her. She thought it wouldn't do any harm to talk to him.

"Okay" she said and took a seat in front of Jack and next to the young man.

"Here's the thing lass, William here is married to a fine young woman who is fit as a fiddle but lately has been having some trouble."

"She is getting sick a lot" William said to Sarah.

"Is she on a boat with you two?" Sarah asked. Jack glared at her.

"It's a ship love, not a bloody boat" Jack grunted. Sarah put her hands up in defense.

"Forgive me" she said. "Didn't mean it."

"Aye she be on the boat- I mean ship" Will grinned at Jack.

"Well that may be it she has motion sickness" Sarah said and started to stand up.

"No, she has been on the ship for months and hasn't thrown up over board not once" Will explained. Sarah sat back down.

"Okay, then she is pregnant" Sarah said straight forward. "Is it during the morning?"

Will nodded, "She has been and right after eating too."

Sarah nodded, "William she is pregnant then. Let her tell you don't go and shoot of your mouth to her asking her if she is or not because a woman has to tell you it on her own time understand?"

William nodded his head. "Thank you so much. You helped a lot."

"Your welcome" she said. "If you need anything ask Melissa, I'm going home."

Sarah stood up. "Goodbye Gentlemen."

Sarah was quick to leave without a last glance behind. William leaned forward in his chair, he looked straight into Jack's eyes.

"If ye where waiting for the opportune moment" Will paused. "That was it."

Jack grinned. "Your right about that mate."

Jack stood up and followed the fiery red head out the door. Jack looked around outside for her and caught sight of her black skirt disappearing into an alleyway. He followed after her trying to catch up to her fast pace. He saw her at the end of the alley and watched as she turned the corner.

Sarah felt as if someone was following her she went down an alleyway to lose them if anyone was following her they would go down there and she would be able to hear their footsteps. Bingo, someone was following her. She pulled the pistol from her waist belt of her dress and cocked it. And each piece of me dies And only you can give the breath of life

She pointed it at the entrance where the person would be coming from. A man came out of the shadows and she put the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"What the hell are you doing following me?" She asked.

Jack's hands went up in the air. "Uh, I just wanted to walk you home."

Sarah uncocked the pistol and stuck it back in its place. "Alright, you can walk me home."

Jack grinned at her and they walked side by side. They talked about Jack being a pirate and Sarah's job, Melissa and how he spent a night with her. They walked to her door.

"Well this is it" Sarah said. "Thank you Captain for walking me home."

"Yer very much welcome love" he took her hand and brought her knuckles to his mouth and lightly kissed there.

She smiled at him. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Sparrow" she said and walked in.

_But you don't see me, _

_you don't_

_**End Flashback**_

**__**

Sarah wiped away a tear that was on her cheek. She wished Jack would return for her. She didn't know if he even loved her as much as she did him. He was her everything, she really got to know him and he her. She felt like she couldn't live without him, she had confessed her love for him and now that he was gone she wondered if that was it. Did she scare him when she told him that she loved him.

_Here I'm pinned between darkness and light_

_Bleached and blinded by these nights_

Sarah put her head in her hands. "Why can't you come back to me."

She looked up and saw that the sea was clear. Tears started to stream down her face. He did tell her in his own pirate way that he loved her. She knew he did, he didn't look at her the same way he did other woman. He was different with her.

_where I'm tossing and tortured 'til dawn by you, _

_visions of you then you're gone._

Sarah started to walk home with the rum bottle in her hand she hung her head low and carried on to her house. It was getting late and she was starting to get really tired. Lately she didn't leave her house much, she stopped going out with her friends to the bars. She turned down courtships with nice young men. She wouldn't settle for anything less than her Captain.

She opened the door to her home and walked in. She placed the rum bottle with the rest of them in the cabinet. She went to her room and fell onto her bed. She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. She wondered if Jack was on his ship looking up at his ceiling on his bed thinking of her. Or was he with someone else. She felt as if she wasn't good enough for him.

Her heart felt heavy with sorrow, her eyes where heavy from lack of sleep and her body ached. She closed her eyes to dream of her Captain.

_The shock bleeds the red from my face when I hear someone's taken my place.  
How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?  
When all, all that I did was for you You might be just what I need_

Captain Jack Sparrow laid in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Sarah. He hadn't seen her in a long time and it was really getting to him. He didn't think he would be like this being away from her for a couple of months. But he did miss her like crazy, missed her touch her smile and of course her laugh.

_No I would not change a thing_

She was the most beautiful girl he'd seen in a while that wasn't married. He didn't want to marry Sarah but he did in his way love the hell out of her. She meant a lot to him, she was perfect in his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes to picture her smile and her blue-green eyes glimmering at him. His dreams of her are lonely. He pictures her getting tired and she looks so frail and skinny from missing him. Most of the dreams usually end in her not taking it anymore and she kills herself in the sea that he so loved, and before she goes under she whispers his name and the words "I love you."

Jack would wake up in a sweat and would have to go out on deck to try and clear his head. His ship had to be repaired at another dock that's what was taking him so long to get back to Sarah. Jack opened his eyes when he heard the door opened.

_Been dreaming of this so long_

Elizabeth walked into the room shutting the door behind her. Elizabeth's stomach was swollen from being pregnant. He smiled at her and sat up in the bed. She walked to the side of the bed and look at him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. Lately you've been a little off" she said. She sat down on the bed trying to get off her feet.

"I'm okay pet" he said not looking at her instead he stared out the window.

"Jack Sparrow, I'm pregnant but not stupid" she said. "I know something's on your mind. You can talk to me."

Jack looked at her, she put her hand on his. "Trust me."

Jack sighed, "You remember Sarah? Well I miss her okay."

Elizabeth smiled, "You do love her."

Jack shook his head feverishly. "I couldn't ever love her"

_But we only exist in this song_

"And why is that? Is it because a pirate isn't supposed to love? Well look at your dear William. He's is happily married with a child on the way."

Jack didn't know about William, he wasn't a real pirate more like a pirate in training. He was a mushy romantic anyway.

"I'm not William" was all he could say.

"No your not because William got over his stupid ness and confessed to loving me. Meaning you should do the same before she gets away. Besides don't you want some children around the ship?"

Jack shrugged and grinned, "I do like the process to establishing said children."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That's not something I care to know Sparrow."

He chuckled. "I suppose I'll tell Sarah how I really feel about her."

Elizabeth smiled, "Good Jack, now we are almost to Tourtuga."

_The thing is, I'm not worth the sorrow_

Elizabeth got up and left him in the room. Jack sat back against the headboard and stared out the window. He was defiantly going to tell Sarah how he cared about her. He really did love her and was going to take her with him onto the ship. He wanted to have children with her, and maybe just maybe marry her.

The ship docked and Jack was one of the first to get off. He started to hurry to Sarah's house. He needed to know if she waited for him like he told her too. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. He knocked again and jiggled the door there was no answer and the door was locked. He started for where she worked but the boss hadn't seen her, she didn't come in today like she was supposed to.

_And if you come and meet me tomorrow_

Jack hurried to some of the stores and he stopped in the middle of the streets when it hit him. The shore. She was waiting for him at the shore. He started to walk to where he took her one night and they watched the stars. And for sure thing she was sitting there on the sand, he stood back watching her. Rum was on the sand near her and he had to smile.

He heard a sob escape her lips and he wanted to comfort her.

"Love, are you crying?"

Sarah turned her head to the familiar voice. It was really him, Jack stood there smiling down at her. Sarah started wiping the tears and she stood up. Jack put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Sarah glared up at him. She slapped him hard.

_I will hold you down, fold you in_

"What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek and still had his one arm around her.

"You left me here for months not knowing if you were going to come back to me or not. God Jack don't you know I" she trailed off.

"You what love?" he asked.

"Exactly" she said. He looked at her questioningly.

"I love you Captain Jack Sparrow. I always have. Ever since the day I meet you and looked into those eyes. I loved you before you even said anything to me. You were the one I wanted for all of time."

_Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live_

"But what. You said were, what now?"

"You can't leave me anymore" she said. "I cant take it not knowing when you'll be back for me or not."

He pulled her close to him. "I wont leave you anymore Sarah. I'm takin' ye with me."

"Promise?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I also promise that I'll love you" he said. She hugged him tight to her.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her longingly. She kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Never leave me Sparrow" she whispered against his lips.

"I'll never leave you" he told her. "Never."

_And if a piece of you dies _

_Autumn, I will bring you back to life_

"Now love, what about that rum."

_Of course I see you _

_I do._

_**Fin**_


End file.
